Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * and * and * * * | Synopsis1 = Having returned to her regular life following the end of the Totem War, Peni Parker prepares to head home for the weekend as her teacher reminds the class of an assignment due the following week. One of her classmates approches her and asks to talk, introducing herself as Addy Brock. When Addy suddenly asks if the rumors that Peni is SP//DR are true, Peni immediately brushes her off and leaves, snapping that Addy doesn't know what she's talking about. Addy follows, saying that she's trying to relate and wants some advice, but Peni ignores her. Addy snaps that Peni's not as special as she thinks she is before abruptly realizes that Peni doesn't know what she's talking about, and when Peni confronts her Addy states she can't say anything. Peni angrily storms off as Addy bitterly remarks that they could've made a great team before yelling after her that the reason people avoid telling Peni what they really think of her is because her father died. Peni returns home to hear her Aunt May and Uncle Ben arguing about something called the Sym Engine, May angered that Ben would consider utilizing it after what happened the last time. Peni asks what they're talking about, but they brush her off; and she asks them if she and SP//DR are truly unique. Aunt May responds that while Peni is special, she's just one part of the system that keeps New York safe from villains and monsters; Ben adding that Peni's father understood this better than anyone. Angered by the vagueness of their response, Peni demands a straight answer from them but is told that Oscorp keeps what they've been working on strictly classified. Peni storms off into her room, sitting at the foot of her bed. Later, at Oscorp's base, Peni and May work on upgrading the SP//DR mech, Peni lamenting that the new web traps aren't working even after years of development. As May shows Peni some of the new enhancements, Peni spots Addy Brock walking down the hall clad in a black and white plugsuit. Surreptitiously tailing her, Peni arrives in another hanger and is shocked to see a black and white mech similar to the SP//DR Suit being worked on. As she and SP//DR watch, Peni hears Addi talking to her Uncle Ben, gushing about how connected she feels with the VEN#M Suit. Overcome by jealousy and feeling betrayed, Peni watches furiously as Ben begins telling Addi about the Sym Engine; but a red alert notifying them of an attack causes her to rush back to SP//DR's hanger. SP//DR is dispatched to combat the energy-draining kaiju M.O.R.B.I.U.S., May informing her that Oscorp wants the beast alive. Still angry, Peni disregards her uncle's instructions and refuses backup, resulting in SP//DR being snared by M.O.R.B.I.U.S. and drained of power. With SP//DR incapacitated, VEN#M is sent to finish the job, using the dark mech's arm-blades to sever most of M.O.R.B.I.U.S.'s tentacles. As VEN#M prepares to kill M.O.R.B.I.U.S., Addy is ordered to stop and replies that the VEN#M Suit isn't responding to her commands. She's ordered to return to base immediately, but green biomechanical tendrils snare her and fuse into her skin; the VEN#M suit speaking to her - saying that if they return it will be killed, and telling her it only let her think she was in control. At Oscorp, Ben speculates that M.O.R.B.I.U.S overloaded the Sym Engine, May remarking that if it self-destructs the results would be catastrophic. Ben informs her that the Engine requires manual override, May snapping that she already knows. Arriving at the scene via helicopter, May enters into the VEN#M Suit's cockpit - the mech greeting her as she approaches. Speaking in a distorted voice, Addy calls out to her, saying that VEN#M won't let her go; and May turns to see Addy in the process of being assimilated by the Sym Engine. As Peni watches, incredulous as to why her Aunt May would help Addy rather than her, May attempts to free Addy from the tendrils. Ben radios May and asks if she's freed Addy, noting that VEN#M's diagnostics are stabilizing. As the Sym Engine snares her, May exclaims that it wasn't overloading and berates Ben for not fixing the problem - implying that it had something to do with Peni's father's death. As the Sym Engine consumes Addy and engulfs May, SP//DR comes back online and Ben radios Peni, saying that he managed to buy her five minutes of auxiliary power. As Ben asks Peni what's going on, VEN#M manifests a gaping maw with blocky teeth and a prehensile tongue made of interwoven green tendrils. The two mechs clash, VEN#M proving to be stronger and faster than SP//DR. As Venom fires a wrist-mounted missile, Peni complains that she never got any rockets; Ben stating that they never trained Addi to use those. Peni calls out to Addi and May, only for VEN#M to respond that it has assimilated them. Ben orders SP//DR to retreat as VEN#M viciously mauls the mech, sneering that May wanted her to fail. As VEN#M prepares to deal a finishing blow, SP//DR uses its new web traps to snare it; prying off its headpiece only to see there's no-one inside the cockpit, just a mass of green tendrils. At home, Ben joins Peni in her room, Peni lamenting that her father would never have let Addy and May die. Ben replies that he was afraid to be a father to her after the original SP//DR died, and that he's sorry he wasn't a better parent. When Peni asks if he resisted because of what happened to her father, Ben affirmate this, saying that when he looked at her he was initially reminded of his old favors. Their heart-to-heart is interrupted as a portal appears and Spider-Ham emerges, saying they don't have much time. Realizing he's intruding, he offers to come back when they're done, but Ben tells Peni to go, watching her depart alongside the cartoon talking pig. | Solicit = SPIDER-GEDDON IS COMING! After Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy) and Jake Wyatt created SP//dr back in SPIDER-VERSE, she was one of the most requested heroes. With Spider-Geddon on the horizon, SP//dr is back. Zac Thompson and Lonnie Nadler are joining the team to bring you the next chapter in Peni Parker’s life and set the table for the Spider-Event of 2018! | Notes = * Jake Wyatt was originally slated to be the artist for this issue, before being replaced by Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque. }} | Trivia = * The Ven#m Suit and its berserk state bear a striking resemblance to the Evangelion Units from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion''; meanwhile, Peni and Addy's piloting suits appear to be similar to Plugsuits. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included